


Superhero Harry

by Moncey1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncey1/pseuds/Moncey1
Summary: Instead of a school for wizards and witches, Hogwarts is a school for superheroes
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Superhero Harry

Right off the bat I just want to let you know that this story won't be out for quite some time, I'm currently writing another story that is taking up all of my writing time. I hope that some time in the future I will be able to start this story, but for now that won't be happening.

The reason for me posting this little chapter is for you to maybe give me some ideas. As you will have guessed, this story is about all the characters in the HP world not having magic, but having powers instead. Basically I have come up with a list of 'main' characters that will be in the story, and have assigned them powers linked to Canon abilities/Personalities, as well as some head canon personalities for those not used in JK's writing e.g. Daphne, Susan, Hannah. Examples of this is Tonks being a shapeshifter, Hermione being a catgirl, and Dumbledore having pyrokinesis.

So, long story short, feel free to give me ideas of Canon characters and what powers they could have. Any that I go with won't likely be used in depth, but more in passing comments e.g. Harry and his new dorm mates showing off their powers when they arrive at school, or just off hand thoughts from Harry witnessing other characters using powers in the hallways. 

List of characters and powers;

Harry/Voldemort - Flight, Control of Electricity, Strength 

Hermione - Catgirl

Tonks - Shapeshifter 

Fleur - Turn into Veela, Veela aura

Luna - Fairy wings, Foresight

Daphne - Frost powers

Susan - Talk to animals

Ginny - Speed

Ron - Flight, Strength

Neville - Elasticity

Hannah - Invisibility, Force Fields 

Draco - Telekinesis, Telepathy

Dumbledore - Pyrokinesis

Sirius - Shapeshift into Grimm

Lupin - Werewolf

McGonagall - Transfiguration of Objects

Snape - Morph into shadows

Seamus - Explodes things by touch

Dean - Teleportation 

Lavender - Healing

Parvati - Weather powers

Fred/George - Illusion


End file.
